The one.
by Jorgekun
Summary: I wrote a fanfic awhile ago, but I never finished it. So here's one to make up for it. This takes place a couple of weeks after Sora and Yamato get together. Taichi is going over and over it again, and is in depression. And someone wants to help him get o


And as you can all imagine, I don't own Digimon. I only own the ideas..::sniffles:: I wish I owned the charrie, but wishful thinking never comes true ;_;  
  
Taichi sat in his bed, and stared out the window miserably. Why did this have to happen? He ran it through his mind so many times, he was probably giving himself mental abuse. Still, some times it helped. The loneliness that he felt was like a cancer. It slowly killed off every emotion inside of him, and festered into a horrible pain that often made even talking a difficult task for him.  
It wasn't always like this, no. Go back a couple of years ago, even a couple of weeks ago and it would be different. It wouldn't have bothered him, that outside his window two people would be laughing while they ran through the rain. It wouldn't have bothered him that they were his two best friends. Because he would have been with them. The scenario was different now. The blond haired boy with the stunning sapphire eyes and stoic smile would slip his arms around the red haired girl. She would smile at him and murmur something that the thunder would drown out. It seemed they were oblivious to the downpour around them. The girl he loved, the girl he had grown up with, the girl with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and the gentlest voice would lean inwards, and her lips would meet the boy's. Those two were his best friends. Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida. Recently, they had gotten together. And recently, he had lost all his dreams.  
He thought no matter what, the three of them would be together. They would be inseparable. And Sora, Sora would be his. He'd be the one she reserved her smile for every morning. He'd be the one who wrapped his arms around her and kissed away her tears when sadness or loneliness over whelmed her. And he would be the one with her right now. It wasn't fair..it wasn't right. He had known her since they were children. Yamato had rarely even spoken to her. When they were in the dejital world, Yamato would always play it off as the smart ass lone wolf, who would never listen to what anyone else say and do everything his way. How many times had they gotten into fights? Had Yamato even care when Sora was taken away from them? He had. He cried that night, he was so ashamed that he had been afraid.   
Taichi picked himself up from his bed and walked over to his mirror. Some where from across the hallway he heard his sister yell for him, but he ignored her. He cherished his sister, but right now he didn't have the strength to say anything to her. His dark chocolate eyes stared into the mirror. A slow scowl spread over his lips and he slammed his fist into the mirror "Go away, I don't like you" The shards of glass mixed with blood littered the floor. Pieces of the glass were stuck in his skin, but he was numb to the pain. He felt like punching it again, that was until he felt a pair of arms find their way around his waist. The touch made him freeze. A tingly feeling ran through his body. It was as if a shock of raw energy had been released into him.   
" Taichi, stop it. Please.."  
He recognized that voice right away. Her grip around him tightened and he could feel warm liquid spill across his neck. Her face was now buried in the crook of his neck and he could feel her trembling behind him. As a child, that voice had brought him a lot of annoyance. The girl had always thought she was some sort of princess. At first, all she thought about was herself. Everything was centered on her and there simply wasn't enough room for anyone else. Times change, people change. As their adventure went on, she opened her world. She brought those that were injured and rejected into it. Jyou and her had formed a strong friendship, he could tell whenever the two were together they shared a special bond.  
"..Mimi, you don't understand.I lost the one person I love. Everyone is supposed to have someone..someone to fill the void in your heart.." He turned around and looked at her. Her carefully aligned mascara was now running down her face and smeared over her eye lids. Her locks of soft auburn were messy and out of place, but in all the right ways. A few locks framed her face, giving it a heart like shape.  
" .. Then maybe, I can be the one.."  
Her voice was so soft and meek that he was barely able to hear her. Outside the rain let up. A ray of light broke through the dark clouds and leaked into the room. He could no longer hear the laughter. He didn't like the silence..but he didn't like their laughter. He wanted to laugh again, he wanted to smile again. Lifes full of choices and chances. You can play it safe and watch life roll by, or you can take a chance. That day Taichi decided to take a chance. One hand was raised and placed on both of Mimi's cheeks. Mimi went to say something, but it was never finished. Because Taichi decided, that maybe, maybe she would be the one for him.  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R ^_^ I'll probably write a Jyoumi next. 


End file.
